Harry Potter: The Girl Who Lived
by MissGreenBrier2013
Summary: Harry Potter isn't the only one who had survied  from Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Girl Who Lived Prologue **

**Summary: Harry Potter isn't the only one who had survied from Voldemort **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter just my OC Darcy Clarkson all the HP characters belongs to J.K Rowling Enjoy and review first HP Story!**

"Professor your joking right?" Harry Potter the headmaster of the Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore looked at him straight in the eye and shook his head yes. He, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at their friend Harry waiting for his reaction.

"There's got to be a mistake no one and I mean no one can survive when Voldemort attacks." Harry says looking at Ron for his support who looked away at his friend.

"Darcy Clarkson is an incredible wizard the Clarksons is known to be the longest clan that ever lived even before my time everyone had heard about the attack. They now call her The Girl Who Lived." He said in a sad voice that Harry knew well. The door opened behind them.

"Looks like your not the only star Potter." Came in Professor Snape with Draco Malfoy who had a smirk on his face Ron was about to go at it when Hermione stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now Ron save it." She hissed in his ear. Ron sighed.

Snape whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. "Came in as soon as I heard is it true?" He asked Dumbledore nodded and Snape walked back to Draco's side.

"Bloody Hell what's he doing here?" Ron shouted pointing at Malfoy who glared at him and also Snape.

"I'm afraid that Darcy will be in Slytherin her personality describes them." The headmaster said Harry looked at Malfoy and then Dumbledore.

"When is she supposed to be arriving sir?" He asked waiting for an answer from him Dumbledore thought for a moment before answering his question.

"Tomorrow morning and I suspect that Malfoy show her around the school." The Headmaster said Ron raised his hand as if asking permission to speak The headmaster nodded and Ron cleared his throat.

"Why should he show her around no offense but can't Snape do that instead of him?" He asked Snape walked over and hit him on the head. "You fool." He said. "Everyone may go back to class except Harry and Malfoy." Dumbledore said as everyone cleared the room for Harry and Malfoy. Dumbledore was telling them everything they needed to know about Darcy Clarkson.

**Okay I know you guys think that story might suck but please this is my first attempt to make a HP story I would like reviews on what you think so far. And tell me if it sucks already then I can change it. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Encounters

Harry Potter: The Girl Who Lived Chapter One

Disclaimer: Here is my first chapter of Harry Potter I don't Own Harry Potter but my OC Darcy Clarkson enjoy and please review afterwards.

**The train stopped suddenly almost sending Darcy out of her seat good thing she quickly grabbed the pole she smooth out her Slytherin uniform and walked out of the train with her suitcases with her. It was dark at the station and there was no one around but the owls that were whoing near the trees.**

**Suddenly she heard footsteps three in fact coming quietly. The train finally left leaving her in the darkness. Again she heard footsteps she grabbed her wand out and whispered. "**_**Lumos" **_**and a bright silver light came out on the tip end showing who the footsteps were.**

"**No need to be alarmed we are friends here." Said a man who is about six feet and have square glasses and a long silver beard. There were two young boys about her age. One with short white blonde hair and was pale also wearing a Slytherin uniform. The other who she recognized at once. Harry Potter.**

"**So your Harry Huh?" She gestured to the boy with jet black with big round glasses and a small lightening bolt scare on the middle of his forehead.**

"**Yes I am are you Darcy Clarkson?" He asked Darcy put her hands on her hips and looked at the old man and pursed her glossed lips**

"**Who are you?" She asked him and then glared. The old man chuckled before he had spoken again.**

"**I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry its an honor to meet you Miss Clarkson." He said kindly holding out his hand for a hand shake, but Darcy looked at it until he put it back on his side.**

**Darcy was now looking at the blonde boy who was looking else where and she know who it was. "A Malfoy right?" She asked and pointed at him he looked at her and raised an white eyebrow.**

"**You heard of my family?" He asked Darcy rolled her eyes.**

"**Of course I have everyone in the Wizard world have right. Can we get going its getting a little cold out here?" Darcy asked and shivered when the wind was blowing. Dumbledore chuckled.**

"**Of course of course Harry, Darco can you get her bags for me?" Dumbledore asked earning glances from the boys who nodded and started to carry the young girl's bags.**

**When they have arrived at Hogwarts Darcy couldn't believe her eyes. The castle was huge with huge iron gates and candles everywhere.**

"**Oh wow this is the school?" Darcy asked Harry who was still looking at it with awe.**

"**Yup Hogwarts. What year are you in?" He asked her Darcy looked at him before answering his question.**

"**Year Six what else are you in year Six to Potter?" She asked Harry blushed when she said his last name like that and nodded yes.**

"**Yeah I am." The wizards had now stop at the iron gates and waited until Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said a magic word to let the gates opened and came a girl with red bushy hair wearing a Gryffindor uniform apparently Harry was surprised when he saw her.**

"**H-Hermione what are you doing here?" He asked her Darcy raised an eyebrow at them and thought *Must be his little friend.* and looked at them once again.**

"**Sorry Harry Ron wouldn't tell me where you gone and I thought that you were-" She stopped speaking and was looking at Darcy and smiled.**

"**Hello my name is Hermione Granger are you our new student here?" She asked holding out her hand this time for some reason Darcy shook it and smile and nodded.**

"**Yes I am my name is Darcy Clarkson its nice to meet a Granger I've heard a lot about your family." She said politely Hermione nodded but looked at Malfoy and glared.**

"**Don't worry Granger I didn't tell her anything if that's what your assuming." He said as he scoffed and crossed his arms. **

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and was looking at Hermione who gasped. "Shouldn't you be in bed Miss Granger?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Uh yes sir but I was wondering can I show Darcy around with Harry?" She asked smiling Dumbledore sighed and nodded and was looking at Malfoy.**

"**Since she is going to be in Slytherin after the tour Malfoy will show her, her dorm room afterwards." He said kindly Malfoy rolled his eyes and Dumbledore disappeared.**

"**So shall we get started or what?" Hermione asked happily Darcy looked from Harry to Malfoy and back at Hermione who nodded yes.**

"**Well lets go!" She said.**

**After the whole tour of the castle without getting caught by on of the teachers Malfoy had showed her to her dorm and explained to her that the girls were on the other side of the dudgeon where a girl wearing a Slytherin uniform waited and when she saw Malfoy she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Welcome to our school Darcy we have been waiting for you to arrived." Said the girl Darcy blushed.**

'**My name is Pansy I hope you and I get to be good friends." She said and smiled Darcy nodded.**

"**I hope so too." Darcy said Pansy nodded and grabbed Darcy's hand and dragged her upstairs and was waving to Malfoy.**

"**Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Darcy asked confused about the hole thing the girl Pansy giggled behind her hand.**

"**Well something like that I suppose come on I would like you to meet my girls before your off to bed."**

**Pansy knocked on a big door and waited until Darcy was encountered with two girls with dark hair and blonde.**

"**Oh hello you must be Darcy Clarkson my name is Alexis Rhodes, and this is Samantha Brown." The girl name Alex said motioning the girl name Samantha to nod her head.**

"**it's a pleasure to meet you." Samantha says in a kind voice Darcy nodded.**

"**Don't forget girls we have that meeting tomorrow with Darco so get up early before classes start." Pansy said before walking away the girls nodded and they moved out of the way to let Darcy in and they closed the door behind them and got ready for bed and closed the curtains and went to sleep.**

**Okay sorry it took so long I had to research a little about the characters and stuff by the way if you noticed Alexis Rhodes if you ever had watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX that's is where I got her name from but she is not like the girl from that show and Samantha Brown is named after my friend I had in my old school who just graduated from High School****hope that you enjoy this first chapter and don't forget to review until then see you next time!**


End file.
